The invention relates to artificial fishing lures, and more particularly to artificial fishing lures of the artificial worm type.
With the advent of more leisure and recreational time, fishing has become an increasingly popular sport. With the increasing popularity of fishing has come the development of various and sundry types of artificial fishing lures. The artificial fishing worm lure constructed from various types of rubber and plastic materials has become increasingly popular. This lure typically consists of an elongated pliable worm body which looks and feels attractive to the mouth of a fish. The worm body normally is formed as a unitary length of resilient material which is threaded upon a fish hook at a head of the lure. Other fishing hooks may also be embedded in the fishing worm along its length. The pliable, flexible nature of the rubber or plastic material allows the worm to flex and simulate a worm naturally present in the water. While this type of artificial fishing worm is very effective and popular for fishing, it is normally fished on the bottom rather than being suited for top water fishing, and is relatively limited in its flexibility.
Spherical beads have been commonly used in artificial fishing lures such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,025; 2,708,805; 3,079,723; and 4,142,319. The spherical beads have been used to attract fish rather than to simulate the body portion of a natural bait such as a worm. The use of spherical beads has been mainly for glitter and attraction. The previous usages of spherical beads in artificial fishing baits have not provided a multi-jointed flexing action for a body of a natural fishing bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,789 discloses an artificial fishing lure in the form of a wiggling worm designed to provide a steady wiggling action in the water. The lure consists of body sections independently linked together with chain links so that flexibility is not continuous but rather disjointed over the entire body length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,148 discloses a resilient plastic fishing worm with an appendage that renders the lure weedless, yet allows hook penetration.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide an artificial fishing worm lure which is buoyant and may be fished on the top of the water.
Another object of the invention is to provide an artificial fishing worm lure in which the joint-ability and flexibility of a body portion of the worm is increased to attract fish to provide a more enhanced simulation of a motion of a natural worm.
Another object of the invention is to provide an artificial fishing worm lure having increased buoyancy for top water fishing which may be weighted to provide for bottom fishing as well as fishing at desired depths between the surface and bottom of the water.
Another object of the invention is to provide an artificial fishing worm lure having a buoyant head and elongated worm body portion wherein the worm body portion is constructed form a series of spherical beads which provide a multi-jointed body having increased flexibility and also produces an audible noise that attracts fish.
Another object of the invention is to provide an artificial fishing worm lure having a multi-jointed fishing worm body provided by a series of rounded bead-like members and wherein weights may be included in various portions of the worm body to provide individual flexing segments as well as fishing at depths below the surface of the water.